Republic of Deltaria
The Republic of Deltaria was a state that existed from 2087 to 2134 over the territory of Deltaria. It was the Deltarians first attempt at imitating an Artanian democracy. The first fifteen years of the Republican era was marked by frequent elections, active political debate, and the creation of the first Deltarian constitution. However, elections stagnated at around the year 2100 as all political parties broke apart in massive schisms, with independent politicians bickering and vying for power with little co-operation. Parliament was taken over by the Communist Red Army, which instituted a new particracy, marked by treacherous coalitions, electoral fraud, fearmongering and intimidation. In the later years of the Republic, a dangerously insular and xenophobic balance of power was attained. History Early Republic (2086-2108) A Deltarian Democracy With the conclusion of The Terror, the six nations forged themselves into one in an attempt at self-preservation, raising the new flag of the Deltarian Republic. While the Dorons, Akigans, Tokundians and Daralians seethed under this new Republic, the Alazindians, Ushalandans and Dissuwans took control of the nation. A constitution was drafted, taking much inspiration from the constitutions of Artanian democracies, and political parties were formed in anticipation of leading the people in a fair and democratic way. Tentative inroads to social democracy were taken between 2086 and 2092, including the banning of torture, legalisation of prostitution, pornography, gay marrage, and the introduction of public libraries. However, ethnic tensions still simmered, with the Dorons and Akigans demanding full-fledged communism, and the Czarist Daralians and Tokundians bitterly resentful. Political Stagnation Between 2092 and 2108, the Deltarian Parliament fell to new lows. Every single party within Deltaria collapsed as fueding politicians resigned, created schism after schism and eventually filled the Parliament with nothing more than independents, most of whom were unheard of by the people and their names selected randomly from the ballot boxes. In sixteen years the only Parliamentary action was to further legalise prostitution and install soundproofing and improved security within the parliament. The Deltarian Particracy was dying, as the greed and ego of the nations represented officials prevented them from working together ; even those with shared ideological goals fought bitterly for power. The Deltarian State found itself close to collapsing, until the rise of the Communist Red Army in Doron Akigo. Middle Republic (2108-2129 Communist Revolution While political parties rose and fell, none staying longer than several years, trouble brewed throughout Deltaria. Unhappy with the political absence and low standards of life in Deltaria, the peasantry began taking up arms, and the first Red Army was formed in Deltaria. Attacks were launched on local government councils, and arrests made on the bickering independent politicians. Finally, in 2108 the Parliament was stormed and the Communist Red Army took complete power over the nation, installing independent politician Duke Studly IV as President. Stating that democracy was an integral part of communism, and that no society could reach the Communist Utopia under a Junta government, elections were called in August of the next year, and the communists stepped down. Newly registered political parties, were elected into office, with the Marchioness Party taking leadership. Anti-Quanzar Sentiment The intense period of Deltarian-Quanzari hostility began under the communist regime and extended to the end of the Deltarian Republic. The unrepresented National Socialists, Utilolibertarians and Totalitarians were appealing to the Communists to remilitarise, but they were largely ignored until Quanzari NeoSocialist diplomants censured the parties spoke out against them, making veiled threats of an Arms Race. Xenophobic and paranoid by nature, the Deltarians immediately united against Quanzar, quickly passing bills to remilitarise in expectation of further Quanzari pressure. From this point on, Quanzari fearmongering was used by the National Socialists and Totalitarians for their own ends, culminating with a Deltarian police state and genocide of Quanzari citizens. Decline of Democracy The new Deltarian particracy soon proved to be no less corrupt and illiberal than the age of the independents. The newly formed parties began an intense period of fearmongering, which was used to institute police-state policy immediately after the Marchioness administration ended. Voting blocs were created, most notably the Totalitarian-Communist-Nazi bloc, which began campaigns of intimidation and electoral fraud against their competition. Eventually all rival parties ; The Marchioness Party, the Democrats, and the Utilolibertarians dissolved in the face of insurmountable opposition. Late Republic (2129-2134) The New Traditions With almost all political opposition nullified, a coalition of Communists, Totalitarians and National Socialists instituted fascistic policies sometimes described as the original form of Nuncirism. The New Traditions was a program aimed at the destruction of national culture and history in favour of culturally sterile fascism and utter obedience. A constructed language known as Deltarian was instituted, with all others banned ; and Christianity was banned in favour of a government-designed religion of state-worship. Despite efforts of the Republican and Dynastic government to enforce these New Traditions, the peasantry clung strongly to their national heritage, and the program ended in monumental failure with the rise of Czarist Deltaria over a century later. Selucian Conflict Partially as a result of Deltaria's increasing alienation from the international community, a brief naval conflict erupted between the Republic of Deltaria and the Selucian Empire after a Selucian transport was sunk in Deltarian waters. Naval and air attacks severely damaged both sides of the conflict in 2124, and a two-year ceasefire was agreed to. During this ceasefire, Deltarians began a domestic policy of extermination, aimed at ethnic Selucians living within Deltaria. Selucians resumed their bombing campaign on Deltaria, culminating in a successful kidnapping of a prominent Deltarian noble. A peace treaty was agreed apon, granting refugee status to survivors of the genocide in exchange for the return of the Deltarian noble and the payment of war reparations in the form of medical aid and oil. Collapse of the Republic In 2134, with little political or personal freedoms left within the nation, and no real resistance to the coalition powers, the age of the Republic ended. In line with the reformed New Traditions, the Oligarchs of the Republic declared the Republic to be defunct ; hoping to wipe out national history and heritage by allowing the Catholic Church to rise again. A new nation, the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria rose from the ashes, striking up a compromise between the new traditions and the old religion, and allowing token political resistance. Heads of State The Presidency Beginning with the formation of the Republic, the office of Deltarian President continued until 2111, where it was rescinded in favour of an elected monarchy. Notable Presidents include Fëaelen Ancalimë and Garret Salmon, both of whom served two terms, and Katarina Movski ; the first female Deltarian President. Elected Monarchy In 2111 the Presidency was replaced by a system of elected monarchy, a meaningful step towards the eventual downslide of the nation's democratic processes. The formal title of the new Head of State was Supreme Monarch of Deltaria, and lasted only ten years and three Monarchs before being replaced with the institution of the Absolver. Absolvers The institution of the Absolver was created as part of the New Traditions campaign, an attempt to reach out to the Catholic mindset with a leader instilling fear and love in the population, and carrying a veneer of supernatural power. At first, the office of Absolver was taken by regular people, before the Totalitarian Party installed Absolver Black in the year 2133 - a six year old child afflicted with an congenital aging disorder. From this moment on, Absolvers were referred to by colour only, and regarded as preternatural beings rather than mortal humans. See also *Legislative History of the Republic of Deltaria Category:Republican Deltaria Category:History Category:Former countries Category:History of Majatra